To My Daddy
by Sisterpups
Summary: Father's Day is around the corner! This short story is told by Silver and Blaze's seven year old daughter, Crystal, who has a small surprise for her daddy so he has the best Father's Day ever. :Small Silvaze Family oneshot:


**A/N: Hello fellow Fanfiction readers! I decided to put together a small one-shot in honor of Father's Day. This is a small story told by Silver and Blaze's 7 year old daughter Crystal and how she plans on surprising her father on Father's Day. This story also takes place when Sonic and his friends are much older. Silver and Blaze are in their mid-upper 20's in this story. Anyway, hope everyone had a wonderful Father's Day! Reviews would be awesome! **

Hi! My name is Crystal. I am 7 years old and I'm in the 2nd grade.

And my parents are Silver the hedgehog and Blaze the cat.

I couldn't ask for more better parents than my mama and daddy. They are so much fun and they are always there for me.

Sunday is Father's Day! I'm excited because I'm gonna do something really nice for Daddy. He's always there for me when I need him, so I wanna do something nice for him.

Saturday morning came and I found Mama downstairs drinking coffee and reading one of her fashion magazines she gets every Friday in our mailbox. I skipped up to her and stopped at the table.

"Mama, what are we doing today?" I asked her.

I must have scared her, because she jumped a little when I started speaking. I saw her laugh a little before setting down her cup.

"Well, Daddy has gone to Uncle Sonic's to help stop Dr. Eggman again. But he will be back soon." she told me.

Ugh, Dr. Egg_head_…. He's such a meanie to everyone. But I know Daddy will save the day again.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Mama stood up and put her cup in the sink. "I was thinking we could go out and find something nice for Daddy for Father's Day. What do you think?"

I clapped and hopped. "Yay!"

Mama helped me pick out my outfit for the day. My new sky blue dress with sparkly silver details on it? I told her I wanted to save it for Sunday, cause it's my favorite dress. I picked out my pink dress that Aunt Amy got me instead. I brushed my long silvery quills. My quills were long like Daddy's. We were ready to go! We drove to the store in downtown.

I hugged my pretty blue purse to my body. My birthday was a week ago and my parents got me this purse. It's really big, but that's 'cause I'm really small too. I'm kinda small for my age and all my friends at school are much taller than me. But my parents say I have a heart as big as the world itself and that is all that matters. But I love my purse, even though it's big. It reminds me how much my parents love me. I held onto Mama's hand as we walked inside the store.

"What do you think Daddy would like for Father's Day?" she asked me.

I let go of her hand when we came across the food aisle with a bunch of yummy looking donuts. "These for sure!" I told her, putting the small box of donuts in the cart. "Daddy can't get through the day without his donuts and coffee!"

I heard Mama laughing quietly and saw her nodding her head in agreement.

"What else would he like?"

"Hmm…." I hummed, tapping my finger on my chin. I was looking around at everything the store had to offer. I attempted to snap my fingers (I still haven't got that yet!) and skipped over to the music section. I rushed down the aisle; Mama ran to keep up with me with that really big cart.

I saw a really pretty blue and black guitar strap hanging on the top shelf. I reached and reached, and pouted when I just could not get it. Mama reached up and grabbed it for me.

"Is this what you were trying to get, love?" she asked me.

I said yes and smiled. "Daddy needs a new strap. Kiki chewed up his other one."

Kiki is my pet chao. She is an all black chao with really pretty gold stripes on her arms and legs. Daddy found Kiki on the streets and Mama thought it was a good idea to keep her. We love her so much, but she can be a bit bad. She's still really, really young.

"Well that was mean of Kiki," Mama said with a shake of her head. "I guess we should get him another one then."

I'm really happy they had guitar straps here. I know how much Daddy loves playing his bass guitar. He's really good too.

While walking around the store, I noticed Mama was also picking up the groceries. When we were walking down the bread aisle, I ran into one of my friends from school.

"Anna! Anna, over here!" I called out down the aisle, waving my hand and jumping up and down. My friend Anna saw me and ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Hi, Crystal!" she said, adjusting the bow in her hair. Anna was 9 years old and a hedgehog mix, like me, and her fur was a pretty midnight color and her eyes were a pretty blue color. She is one of my closest friends, since our parents know each other well.

"Oh! Well hello there, Anna. Where's your parents?" I heard my mama ask. Before Anna could say anything, I heard her mama call. I think she's worried.

"Anna, dear! Where did you go?"

"Over here, Mama!" Anna yelled. I saw her mama walk up the aisle and she smiled when she seen us.

"Don't ever run away like that again, Anna!" she said in a stern voice. Her mama was Rouge the bat. Auntie Rouge and my mama used to fight bad guys together before I was born. I wish I was able to see it! Daddy says Mama can really kick butt when defeating bad guys! I can't wait till I'm old enough to kick old Egghead's butt! I have special fire powers like Mama and special mind powers like Daddy. Tele-kie…Telekisis…? I forgot what he calls it…

"Hey, Rouge. Out shopping for Father's day?" Mama asked.

"Secretly, yes." Rouge giggled. "But a certain someone had to tag along with us so we have to keep what we buy hidden so it's a surprise."

Before Mama could ask who, Uncle Shadow came around the corner and scooped up Anna in his arms, playfully scaring her. "Found you!" he smiled.

"Daddyyyy!" Anna laughed.

"What did I say about running away?" he asked her.

I saw her ears drop, but a smile stayed on her face. "To not to…." she said quietly. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before looking at my Mama.

"Hello, Blaze." he greeted.

My mama said hello back. "You're not helping Sonic defeat Eggman's machine?" she asked.

Uncle Shadow shook his head and put Anna back down. "They didn't ask for my help." he said. "I assumed they had it under control."

I saw Anna smiling and she tried to run over to the makeup section of the store, but Uncle Shadow was quick to grab her arm, both of them laughing. "You're not going anywhere." he smiled. Anna kept giggling. Rouge giggled before telling us that they must be going. I waved goodbye to Anna as Uncle Shadow lifted her up on his shoulders and they walked away.

When we got home just a few hours later, we counted how much stuff we got for Daddy. We got him a new pair of boots, a new bass guitar strap, some donuts, and Mama even bought him a gold ring to put on his ring finger, along with his wedding ring. The ring had all of our names put on it.

I think he's really going to like the stuff we got him.

And I can't wait to put together the surprise I have for him.

"Blaze? You home?" I heard him call along with a sudden close of the front door. Mama gasped suddenly, putting the stuff back in the bag, and putting them in my arms. "Hurry, Crystal! Take the stuff in your room and hide it until tomorrow!" she whispered to me. I couldn't stop giggling as I ran upstairs to my room.

At dinnertime, Mama made some spaghetti. My favorite!

"How did the battle with Eggman go, Silver?" I heard Mama ask.

"We won, like usual…" Daddy explained. "Although, I have a feeling he will return very soon. There wasn't as much damage to his machine as we hoped there would be."

"So you kicked Egghead's butt today?" I asked him with a big grin. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Yes," he said. "I beat Egghead."

"Yay!"

"How about we watch a movie tonight?" Daddy offered.

"Okay!"

So after dinner, we all got comfy in the living room and we watched one of my favorite Disney movies. When the movie was over, I pretended I was asleep just so Daddy could take me to bed. When he kissed me goodnight and closed the door behind him, I jumped up out of bed and started working on the surprise I had for him tomorrow morning.

I did not get very much sleep last night, but the surprise was going to be worth it! Before Mama and Daddy were even awake, I was already down stairs hanging up decorations I had made. I made a bunch of banners that said "Happy Father's Day" and "I Love You, Daddy!". I hung them on the counters in the kitchen and on the TV stand in the living room. I decorated the kitchen chair that he always sits in at dinnertime with balloons and a plate full of donuts and a cup of coffee were already ready for him when he woke up. The stereo system already had a CD ready to be played in it. I made sure it was his favorite band.

I quickly dressed into my favorite blue dress. The poem I wrote was folded and tucked into my pocket. I took a little nap before they woke up.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs when I woke up. Rubbing my eyes quickly, I jumped up and greeted them at the bottom of the stairs with a loud "Happy Father's Day!"

Daddy looked surprised as he saw all of the decorations. "All of this for me? Thank you Crystal!" he said. He picked me up and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. While I was in his arms, I placed a small cardboard crown on his head. I also made that. He looked over at Mama and couldn't stop laughing.

"Go in the kitchen, Daddy!" I told him.

He nodded and we all walked in the kitchen. But when he turned the lights on, we gasped. Kiki was on the table eating the donuts!

"No, Kiki!" I said angrily. "Those are for Daddy!"

But instead of being sad like I thought he would be, Daddy just laughed and walked over to the decorated kitchen chair. "That's okay," he said with a smile. "Kiki likes donuts too."

I smiled when I seen he was still happy, and we both gave Kiki a pat on the head. Daddy ate the donuts that were left over.

I sat on his lap as Mama brought out the gift bag I left in the corner. "Happy Father's Day, love." she said quietly.

"What this?" he asked as he pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. "Oh look at this! I needed a new pair of boots!…And another guitar strap?"

"Kiki chewed up your last one." I told him. He looked over at Kiki and wagged a finger at my pet chao. Kiki smiled and nibbled the last of her donut.

"What's this?" Daddy asked to himself, opening up a small box. I saw his eyes grow huge when he seen the pretty gold ring in it.

"It has all of our names engraved in it." Mama explained to him. Daddy tried the ring on and smiled again. "I love it." He gave me another kiss on the forehead. "Thank you!" Mama leaned in and gave Daddy a kiss on the lips.

"Eww!" I giggled. I tapped Daddy on the shoulder. "I wrote a poem about you. Can I read it?"

"Of course, love." he said.

I took the folded up paper from my pocket and unfolded it, clearing my throat. "It's an acrostic poem. It's called "To My Daddy"…"

"**T **is for Thoughtful

**O** is for Op-ti-mis-tic…"

I saw Daddy look up at Mama and she nodded. "I helped her out with the big words a little bit." she giggled.

"**M** is for My hero

** Y **is for Yay! You're home after working all day…"

"**D** is for Dedication to our family

**A** is for Always there for me when there are thunderstorms at night

**D** is for Daddy, you are always in my heart

**D** is for Do not ever stop being you

**Y** is for You are the best daddy a girl could ask for…"


End file.
